What the future holds
by earthmaker
Summary: During a battle Ciel and Sebastian have no choice but to flee, due to the Undertaker they end up ten years into the future. What will they find? How will they get back home? What secrets will be reveled? Rated M for future content
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

Pain...that was all I remember feeling. It was like being engulfed by fire from the inside out. Sweat leaked from my pores, covering my body in a thick layer of sweat. My lungs felt like they were being squeezed by some invisible hand. My back arched from a scream that tore itself from my throat.

Pain...Pain...Pain

That's all I knew, it never stopped. Not even when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso. I screamed again as a person's voice tried to reach me-to console me.

Finally-finally there was nothing.

"Young master-are you well?"

A shaky breath pushed past my chapped lips, the cool night air did little to cool the raging fire underneath my pale flesh.

"Ciel-my Ciel"

Glowing red eyes met my contrasting colored ones:

"I'm fine Sebastian" I finally breathed

His gloved hand, the one that still held our mark, ran through my dark locks, till he was now cupping my right cheek in his hand. Pale lips kissed my sweaty forehead:

"Ciel-you are now mine. Forever"

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned in till my lips were a breath away from his

"Forever" I repeated,

Closing the distance I sealed our lips releasing all the passion I had for my demon.

-chapter 1-

"Sebastian!"

The ground shook as the towers around us began to collapse into the water's below. High in the air above Sebastian was fighting a pair of angels. Both had long blond hair and were wielding weapons of heavenly strength.

"Heh heh heh-well young earl, I wonder what you'll do now. You could lose your demon"

Sebastian was bleeding profusely, his clothing fully covered in blood.

"Tch- Sebastian I order you to leave the fight!"

I felt my right eye glow just as he narrowed his eyes at me

"You are not dying on me!" I hissed between my teeth

Wrapping his arms around my torso he dashed away, Undertaker followed as the towers continued to crumble.

"Well now-that was a waste." Grell huffed

Undertaker, Grell, Will, Sebastian and l had reached the end of the island

"Gahhhh" Grell whaled "Our boat is gone!"

"Tch"

"Heh heh heh or not" Undertaker said taking out the cat designed pink bookmark from within his coat.

"This thing here can do so much more than putting someone's life on pause"

"I'm guessing there's a cost" the oh so hell of a butler asked

"Heh heh heh-oh don't worry payment is not required. hat we'll run into will be enough"

The Undertaker's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Now shall we"

Without waiting for anyone's response the Undertaker kissed the pink bookmark before throwing it into the air.

"Hooo this will be fun" the undertaker was still grinning while Will sighed quite loudly.

"Young Master"

Ciel was lifted into Sebastian's arms as Grell began to go on and on about how unfair Sebastian was being. The pink bookmark began to spin clockwise, till it began to blur and dark clouds began to form all around us. They were like hands stretching out to pull us to some unknown destination.

"Sebastian"

"Don't fret Young Master. No harm shall come toward you"

Pale lips thinned out into a small smile, huffing in annoyance the darkness overcame everything.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

In a mansion looming over a cliff was a noble who was spending the day with his mate, who currently was laying across his chest. Thin arms were wrapped around a pale neck, a head covered in navy locks was resting his head on the man's shoulder. Their chests were pressed together while the boys legs were knelled next to the man's sides. A large pale hand with the demon's mark on it began to play with the navy locks.

"Sebastian" the smaller demon moaned

"Yes Ciel?"

"I'm trying to sleep"

"Would you prefer the bed then?" the older demon already knew the answer

Making a noise of annoyance Ciel peeked under from his long locks to glare at the older demon. Chuckling Sebastian cupped the smaller boy's face in his hands and kissed his mate gently. Just as the kiss grew heated, a knock came at the door.

"I said I did not want to be disturbed" Sebastian growled

"I am sorry my master but you have visitors" the lower demon hissed

"Visitors?" Ciel mumbled with his head back on Sebastian's chest.

"I do not care-get them to leave" Sebastian said, his patience was wearing thin

"My master they-"

The servant was interrupted by an all too familiar annoying voice

"SEBBBBYY! HOW COULD YOU! HIS STILL JUST A KID! I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO OFFER!"

Behind the lower demon was none other than an angry Grell, and behind him were the faces of a smiling Undertaker, an indifferent Will, and of course the shocked faces of Ciel and Sebastian themselves.

LINEBREAK

Once the dark clouds lifted we were all left standing, in a place that could only be represented by one word: Dark

The sky above was practically red while the surrounding mountains were as black as coal. That was all there was to it. Ciel could not tell if it were day or night.

"This is my home" Sebastian's voice filled the empty air

"Ah yes-only the very most powerful demons are allowed their own piece of hell are they not" Will Stated

Ahead of them was a large Manson, tall in height yet short in length. A cliff was behind it, where it led Ciel did not know, and didn't want to find out.

"Let us go young Master"

Sebastian looked at Ciel calmly waiting for the boy to nod before leading the way. It was odd-Ciel felt quite at home here but surely that was impossible.

"Why knock if it's your home?" Ciel grumbled

"My future self may not like the fact of me just walking in with guests"

"By now I surely am dead" Ciel thought to himself

The doors opened silently as a small black winged demon opened the door.

"My Master but-" the demon paused as he inhaled deeply

"Ahhh" the demon nodded

Opening the door wider he allowed us in, with a flick of his hand he motioned for us to follow him up a pair of stairs. Quietly telling us to stop, he walked a few doors down. The door was opened slightly allowing a peek of light to shine through. As words were exchanged Ciel felt the bodies next to him tense as Grell grew red in the face.

"Damn all of them with their strong hearing, no doubt they're able to hear the voices behind the door" Ciel thought

In that next moment Grell had pushed the winged demon to the side as he yelled

"SEBBBBYY! HOW COULD YOU! HIS STILL JUST A KID! BESIDES I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO OFFER!"

Grell had thrown the doors wide, Ciel gasped quite loudly as he saw what Grell was so angry about. His future self was laying across the body of his butler, who in return had his arms around the boy. The way the two held each other were the kind that a pair of….lovers would use.

"Ahh amusing just as I thought" Undertaker said as Will opened a book flipping through the pages furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so incase there's any confusion the POV will switch from the future pair of Ciel and Sebastian with the past ones. And I will try to make it as obvious as possible. If anyone is still confused as the story goes on or have any ideas that they would like me to add- go ahead and comment it'll be great. Thanks my lovelies :* :*

Okay on with the Ciel/Sebastian love my favorite OTP.

Well second to Magnus/Alec like come on who can compete with this power couple

XD XD XD XD

Okay now-ONWARD WITH CIEL AND SEBASTIAN

One last P.P.S if anyone wants a MALEC story -REVIEW

:* :*

-Chapter 3-

Grell stood at the door fuming, you could practically see the air blowing out of his ears. Our past selves were still standing still (due to shock no doubt). Grell began to shout in the language of demons, which ever since being turned into one I was now able to understand. I felt my teeth sharpen into fangs and eyes glow bright red due to his insults. The arms around moved as Sebastian gently pulled me off his body. In a blink of an eye Grell was being held in the air with Sebastian's hand around his neck.

"I would prefer if you did not say such nonsense about MY MATE" Sebastian growled as I saw his hand squeeze Grell's neck tighter

Sighing in annoyance I crossed my legs and watched as Grell continued to try and squirm his way out of the situation he got himself in.

"I would appreciate it if you left that thing alone" Will said sternly

"He has a point Sebastian Grell still has some things he needs to help out in"

"True" Sebastian mumbled before throwing Grell far back.

The red color covered reaper landed in heap beside Will

"That wasn't nice Sebby!"

Without having to look at his face I knew his eyes had narrowed at the reaper. He always hated that nickname. Stretching out my leg I gently kicked him behind his calf. A silent "behave" motion on my part.

Sighing loudly "Belltock" the winged demon was told to give our guests rooms for the night.

My past self chose that moment to speak

"Wait-"

"Whatever questions you have I'm sure they can wait till tomorrow" Without meaning to I felt my eyes glow the same red as Sebastian's.

They all left, having being led to guest rooms on the other side of the mansion. The door was once again closed and this time locked. The sound of the door locking sent shivers down my spine

"Your past self looked like he swallowed his tongue"

My back was suddenly against the bed as Sebastian loomed over me completely.

"Well guessing the time of where they're from I thought of you as a brat quite constantly"

"So I'm no longer a brat" I said pulling him forward by gripping his collar

"Oh no Ciel" he said against my ear as shivers ran down my spine "You at times continue to be a brat"

Kisses were laid against my collar as Sebastian bunched up my night shirt

"Don't brat's often get punished?" I said curling my fingers in his hair as his kisses went lower and lower

"Who's to say I don't punish you" he said seductively as he pulled my legs over his shoulders and proceeded to kiss my inner thighs.

A moan left my lips as my mind thought back to many other countless nights. Sebastian kissed the mark he left on my inner thigh. When demons mate they tend to mark their other half. I know had two marks that proclaimed me as Sebastian's. Sitting up I helped my mate remove his shirt I wanted to see the mark I placed on him. I wanted it somewhere more obvious than mine so scum who act like Grell will already know that Sebastian was taken. Right there on his right hip bone was my mark. A circle with the mark of the devil,on top of the inner star though was a raven. Kissing the mark first I moved up toward Sebastian's neck as his arms engulfed me.

"Ciel" he moaned

Feeling my teeth expand I ranked them across his neck leaving scratch marks that bleed. The night was like many others, always ending with the sun arising, my throat raw from screaming and both our bodies covered in hand or teeth marks.

"I love you" I mumbled feeling tired

"And I love you" a kiss was left on my forehead as I fell asleep next to my mate


	4. Chapter 4

-chapter 4-

The demon Belltock (Bell-tock) had led us all to separate guest rooms. Though the one I was in was fairly larger than the others. No doubt for obvious reasons. Sebastian had proceeded to act as if we had saw nothing and to be the ever faithful butler but at the moment I did not want him near me. His lips folded into a thin line but obeyed nonetheless. My head was full of questions, the main one had nothing to do with my revenge but more on the fact that in the near future Sebastian and I were meant to be...lovers.

He's a demon for crying out loud! They don't feel emotions! At least I don't believe they do. Yes I admit I have feelings for my butler but I've pushed them down, for many different factors.

"Young Master it is late whatever questions you have-"

"What exactly does being a mate entail Sebastian"

The demon's body stilled but it was eyes that gave him away. Weather in annoyance or-something else Ciel could not tell. Suddenly Ciel was picked up bridal style and placed with his back on the bed. Sebastian's body looming over him (sound familiar readers).

"A mate is when a demon finds their other half no matter what gender. It's common but not well known or advised"

"Why not?" Ciel swallowed past the lump in his throat

"When a demon finds their mate" the older demons face leaned closer to Ciel's "they practically become the demon's whole world."

A gloved hand reached over to remove the black patch that covered Ciel's right eye as he continued speaking

"Demon's can be quite possessive as well, marking their lover so that no one else dares touch them. The mark of a contract does not count though"

"Oi Sebastian what are you-!" a gloved index finger was placed over his pink lips

Sebastian had lifted Ciel's right leg over his shoulder (again readers sound familiar)

"If I were to mark you" he paused tracing a finger over a spot in Ciel's inner thigh causing shivers to run through the young earl's body

"I would place it in a very personal spot where only I can see, a constant reminder of what is MINE for eternity"

Red eyes stared into the contrasting colors of a blue and purple eye.

"Enough"

Ciel pushed Sebastian off of him and moved to the far side of the bed, wanting to be as far from the demon as possible. He didn't like these new feelings running through his body just from the demon touching him.

"It is late young master. It's best you climbed into bed"

Not wanting the demon to touch him Ciel took off his own shoes and socks and waist coat and climbed under the covers himself. From the corner of his eye he could see the displeased look on the butler's face but for tonight he ignored it. Sleep though at first seemed far away gently came over Ciel as the wax colored moon (ciel noticed that in hell there was apparently three moons) rose higher into the sky.


End file.
